


Dean Found His Home

by JanuaryRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 13:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21198758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanuaryRose/pseuds/JanuaryRose
Summary: Why Sam and Dean share a bed(S15-E3).





	Dean Found His Home

After the end of season 12, the boys are alone in the bunker, Sam had a nightmare about his Mom, and he was screaming for her. Dean heard it garbed his pillow and went to Sam's room. He woke Sam from the nightmare and told him to "Move over." Sam said "Dean we aren't kids anymore." Dean replied "Hush, when ever you had a nightmare as a kid, I would always come and sleep with you. Hold you until you fell asleep again." So Dean held Sam until he fell asleep, but Dean didn't leave. He couldn't he was home where he belonged.


End file.
